Magical love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Leora the ancestor of Lion-o (Genderbent Leo.) Is in love with Tygus the best friend of Tyron the tiger leader. They have been meeting with each other for some time. But when their love causes Tygus to change from tiger to lion everyone is shocked can they keep their cool and why did Mum-Ra wed them what is he up to? And will a unexpected thing cause more trouble?


_Leora the ancestor of Lion-o (Genderbent Leo.) Is in love with Tygus the best friend of Tyron the tiger leader. They have been meeting with each other for some time. But when their love causes Tygus to change from tiger to lion everyone is shocked can they keep their cool and why did Mum-Ra wed them what is he up to? And will a unexpected thing cause more trouble?_

chapter 1

Leora was a lovely young lioness. She was one of Mum-Ra's lieutenants. But Leora was in love with Tygus the tiger. He was one of the best tigers in the air force. Leona remembers the day they fell in love.

Flashback.

 _Leona was still getting use to being in the black pyramid as were the other animals. But she felt uneasy. Especially when Leopardo a young leopard would flirt with her. He would even go so far to sexually harass her. He touched her inappropriately. "Cut that out!" she said._

 _Tygus saw what was going on and decided he had enough before things got too far. He slugged Leopardo in the face. "You leave her alone she's not interested. Now back off before I slug you again." Tygus said._

 _Leopardo ran off after that._

 _"Thank you Tygus," Leora said._

 _"No problem I was happy to help." Tygus said._

 _Then she whispered in his ear. "I think you're cute," she said._

 _Tygus turned red at that he was blushing. Then he started to blush more when Leora kissed him on the cheek._

Leora remembers that day well and she knows that things maybe bad now but they will get better. She was now heading for her secret meeting place with Tygus. "You know Leora you and Tygus will get in big trouble if you get caught!" Panthera said.

"I know, but I would risk it, I love him," Leora said and went ahead.

"Be careful you two," Panthera said.

Leora had made it to the room. It was quiet and dark there. "Tygus?" she said in a whisper.

"Leora?" Tygus said in a whisper. They saw each other and hugged.

"Oh Tygus it's so wonderful to see you," Leora said.

"It's great to see you too, but we must be careful, Mum-Ra will blow his top if he finds out," Tygus said.

"I know but I love you," Leora said.

"I love you to Leora." Tygus said.

Then they kissed each other. Just then Tygus was turned into a lion. "What happened?" Leora asked.

"I don't know," Tygus said.

They left the room confused. Soon the others noticed and they looked worried and concerned. "What is going on?" A voice asked. It was Mum-Ra he heard the commotion and came to investigate.

"Master some how Tygus has become a lion we scanned him and his name is Lenoch apparently. We are not sure how it happened." the scientist said.

"I see, but I will be back, just remember all of you don't keep secrets from me," Mum-Ra said.

"Yes sir," the crew said.

Lenoch and Leora were worried and they saw Mum-Ra walked off.

Mum-Ra made it to his chamber. "Ancient spirits of evil tell me why is Tygus now Lenoch?" Mum-Ra asked.

"Tygus was born under a spell and love is what set it free one of the female cat fell in love with him and her love set him free." the spirits said.

"I see," Mum-Ra said. "I must find out who he loves and loves him and keep them apart. Because I don't need a rebellion on my hands." he said.

"Mum-Ra if Lenoch father's a child you can hand raise the child as your own to be your heir." the spirits said.

"Good point I must make sure I find out who this lady is a monitor them closely." Mum-Ra said.

"We can tell you who it is Mum-Ra," the spirits said.

"Who is it?" Mum-Ra asked.

"It's Leora, they are very much in love." the spirits said.

"Okay now I must find away to take their relationship to my advantage." Mum-Ra said.

"First you must wed them, to make them think you approve and mean no harm," the spirits said.

"Yes my masters." Mum-Ra said.

So Leora and Lenoch were wed and they were confused why this happened they hoped things will be alright. After this was strange but it had no effect on their love. Panthera was very suspicious about this she was happy for her friends but something seemed fishy.

Leora and Lenoch went to their new room. "I hope you're comfortable." he said.

"I am," she said.

They went to sleep after a busy day.

To be continued.


End file.
